A New Dimension
by SydKate
Summary: A continued ending to the season 1 finale, Prairie and Homer meet in a new dimension.


A New Dimension

Homer.

It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I floated up as I had as a child in the water suddenly free from that sinking bus. All was darkness, but I went higher and higher. A peacefulness enveloped me, but all of a sudden, I saw many small snaps of light and I heard the blood start rushing in my ears.

I had to find him. Homer.

He had to have made it here to this nothingness. I am sure of it. This new dimension. This was right, I must have been taken to the new dimension. The movements must have worked. I was standing at the edge of the glass of the high school cafeteria watching as the gunman of my dreams was stopped in awe of the movements. You see they must have done more than just heal and restore life; they also protect life. I could feel the movements as I watched my new friends stand together and conduct them with such fervor. They came from me, and they lead straight back to me.

As the bullet of the gunman struck me in the chest, a bizarre feeling shook me. The pain melted within me and I felt it coming. The rush of something new. The new dimension.

I had to find Homer.

All the memories of us in the cells, on our beds, touching the glass rushed back. Although I never touched him, I can feel his presence around me. As I gaze at the rainbow of light snaps all around me I felt as if I am spinning in slow motion. Violins and pianos and harps ring out their serenades softly and suddenly I was being pulled while the small pieces of light race around and join at one point. It is glorious and makes me want to cry. It pulls me nearer and I should been afraid to reach the light, for the fear of everything around me being consumed, but I have no fear. I keep my eyes open and in a flash everything is different and I am looking down at the world.

How can this even be possible? Part of my brain tries to reason, but there is no such thing as reason in a dimension not capable of it. There is something, someone beside me. Somehow I know it's Homer, I can feel the way he smiles, and his eyes that are soft and young. He takes my hand from my side and presses it between his, as he turns to face me I notice that he is in all white as am I. When he touches my hand my senses come alive like they've never before. I can feel every nerve and every bit of pressure. Every one of his motions, I feel like a ripple against my body. I feel so alive.

Homer's gaze bores into me and his voice is clear with hearty emotion as he has always carried. He explains to me, "I dreamt of you in my cell. When the Sheriff didn't return to the town after he was shot by Hap, he was taken and arrested, I never saw him after that. Me and the others were released, but I couldn't go back to my family. I knew that if I made it to a new dimension I could do more to help my son. Besides that's the only way I could ever give him anything."

I had a million things I wanted to ask him and say or do. All I could get out was, "I had the will. I had to make it back to you, what is this dimension?"

Homer replied, "It's everything and nothing. I will take you to her, she will explain."

It was just like all my near-death experiences (NDE), but instead of the worn black women that was sitting in her chair, instead this time she was young and beautiful and she glowed as thousand candles and was endowed with gold and white fabric.

As he began leading me away from gazing above the earth I turned to find a landscape of white and gold at first and then looking beyond, a green mirage. Everything looks so alive, moving, sparkling. We come upon the young women and she begins, "You have returned together; welcome."

I ask, "Can you please explain; what is there for us to do now?"

The women almost looks as if she is about to laugh. Has she heard this question before perhaps?

She says, "You don't remember now my dear but this is your home. You have come home now many, many times my dearest and each time you bring with you another love. Another one who's heart is as yours. Who has taken the violence upon themselves in order to heal, revive, or protect others. The ultimate reward to their bravery is this dimension and you gather them up in your arms to bring them to me. You are my Original Angel and each time I tell you this you hardly believe me."

I can't see how this is possible, how could I have loved another than Homer. As she says all this though I feel as if she is reading the story in the back of my mind. Then something occurs to me, how did Homer say he got to this dimension?

She smoothly persists, "When Homer's dreams finally assembled, and Hap realized he had little time to use Homer's knowledge of the cherished movements, Homer took his life with a gun Hap had hidden in his bedroom drawer."

I was taken back at this, how could I have let this happen?

As if almost reading my mind she looks at me with her dark, kind eyes and says, "My dear child how your loves' death always surprises you. He protected the movements with his life."

As she says this, without a doubt I believe her and as I begin to look around and there are little lights shining as they always have before in my NDE, but this time instead of lights flitting in a dark sky, I look closer and seem to be humanly figures. Could they be angels? I start, "What am I to do now? How can I ever love another?"

With a smile she commands, "Love them as you have loved me." I don't know how to do what I have done, I wonder how I can possibly do any of it all again. It would be so easy to stay in this dimension forever, live with Homer in harmony with no wall to separate us, no fear of anything or anyone. When I am considering all of this a bird flies by and down. Seemingly out of the dimension where we were gazing upon the Earth before, but instead of the Earth a new planet? A different Earth?

Then as if water upon the shore everything I have known comes streaming back in elaborate colors and shapes. I can imagine all the groups of people I have brought together that helped fly me back to this dimension. Only on the wings of others I can fly out of what is perceived as reality. I looked back at the women and she dissipated and Homer leaned in to hug me for the first time. It was strange, it was almost as if he was saying goodbye…

Then something strange happened. Bright white flash. And the feeling of falling.

I jerk. My face only pushes harder into my pillow.

I wake and look around, confused. I have a new recollection. I'm in my room, it's Saturday morning and my parents are in the kitchen and it smells like they are making pancakes. I remember now that I am 8 years old, my name is Lily, and I live in Germany. I have long blonde hair and steely blue eyes. My parents tell me that I am a smart girl, I was adopted when I was very little. Before that time I can't remember much. I have only a few distinct memories.

I can still hear the violins strumming through my head with such grace. The notes bouncing up and down playing ferociously, and sweet. A lovely song that has a distinct sadness. I used to play it for my mother. She would look at me kindly as if she had a secret.

I hear the music in my head, but no Earthly sound. I am deaf. An old dark lady in a rocking chair tool my hearing away from me when I was young. She said it would give me great understanding.

After my mother died I was afraid and lost. All I had gone, but I was adopted by my now parents. They care and look after me and I am forever grateful, but I will never truly love them. I will find who I love. I will find what is lost and bring it back to my dimension.


End file.
